A foreign experiencs
by lwx94
Summary: This is a story of a girl who moved from Paris to South Park
1. The move

**_Hy this is my first story. Please comment and I will probably publish a new site every few days, so thanks_** from Lwx94

**A foreign experience**

**Chapter one the move**

Bonjur, my name is Patricia Dechanel, I'am 15 years old and I once lived in Paris (Vi, I am French), but my papa has gotten a job in a small hick town called South Park in Colorado.I mean please, I don't know anybody there, but at least I can skate in peace for now.

"We're almost there honey," said papa, "South Park Colorado. I think we are going to have great time here."

I didn't say anything in return, I just sat quietly in my sit until we actually came there.

I stepped out of the car and start looking at the house "Man its big," I said quietly to myself.

"So do you like it?" asked papa."Yes its really big." "Its bigger than the apartment we had in Paris," he added.

Man Paris I miss it already, all my friends are there. Well at least I got out of that High School of my.

I open the trunk and take my bags out of it and started to go in the house.

I went in my new room and threw the bags and me on the bed.

I looked around the room and realize its qite boring whit its white walls, so I started to tape posters on them of my favorite bands.

I went downstairs and I asked papa "When did you intended to enter me in the South Park High School?" "Well I don't know, when do you think on going there?" he replied. "I wanna go as soon as possible cuz I want to meet new friends."

He watched at me and replied in a few moments "Well we can go tomorrow if you want?" "Vi vi." I said happily knowing I'm going to school tomorrow, O.K. it sounds kind of neerdy if you look at it like that but I got no problems whit grades I have mostly As and a few Bs.

I went in my room realizing that I'm going to school tomorrow in the middle of October, but man the cold of the mountain air around here really gets to your bones so I need to put on something warm for tomorrow and than I opened my bags and pull out a black T-shirt whit short sleeves and whit a French flag on it, a gray T-shirt whit long sleeves, my black barretta, a plain dark gray scarf, some gloves and gray pants. Now I was at least ready for the cold.

I was really tires now because all of this moving so I went to bed and fall asleep.

"Bon matin, ma petite fille douce (good morning my little girl)!" I could here my papa saying when he went inside my room.

"Are you awake?" he asked "Because if you're not, you are going to be too late for school." He said that part slowly.

Wait its morning alredy. Man the sleeping went by quick. I looked up at him and ask "Did you at least made breakfast?" "Yes. Its bacon and eggs, some toast and a cup of black coffee."He said happily. You need to know something about my papa, he was a five star chef back in Paris but cuz of some rat problem he lost his job and know he is working at this new French restaurant out of town. I am really happy for him, because he wasn't so happy after he got divorced whit my mother.

I haven't seen her in 5 years can you belive it? But its okey. I stood up and dress in clothes I have prepared yesterday.I went down stairs and see that the dinning table has been prepared for me to sit. I tasted the meal my papa prepared for me and I sad to him "Compliments to the chef!" he looked at me and smiled."Well its time I take you to High School," he said "you don't wanna be late to your first school day sort of ?" he smiled.

"No." I said and quickly eat every thing on the table. Its qite amazing that I am not fat because of my papas cooking, but instead I'm thin and have a great body.

I sat into the car and closed the door and when we drive down the road I saw four boys on waiting on a bus stop. They were laught at the fat boy. They probably riped on him, but who cares I won't probably see them again.

I looked out of the window again and I saw the High School. Man it wasn't so big as ours but that's probably because there aren't so many students around here.

We went inside and gone to the school counselors office. When we went in I saw a man whit an extremly big head and he asked "How can I assist you, m'kay?" my papa said that we have just moved form Paris to South Park and the counselor just replied "M'kay." Than he stood up and he went on showing me school. It was pretty big and then he gave my a schedule whit all of my classes. He showed me the door of my new class and I looked at the schedule and I saw that we had Physics (man I hate that subject, its extremly boring), at least I'am going to break the the class a bit and than I opened the door.

end of chapter one


	2. The immortal one

**Man chapter two came a lot faster than I tough. Pleas comment...oh and thanks to them who already commented  
**

**Chapter two: The immortal one  
**

Man, the counselor dosen't look very happy because of the class I have been transfered. I think this is going to be prety hard.

He opens the door and goes in first and than I went behind him.

"Class, sorry for interupting m'kay, I want you all to welcome your new class mate Patricia Dechanel. She is from Paris m'kay."

I looked around and I see those four boys again and the fat one yell back "Great just what we need, another snail eating french person. Isn't Pip enought?!"

and the whole class burst into laughter.

Man, I am so _embarassed_ I can look only down on the floor.

"Alright Eric that's enough. You march your ass right to the principals office! Now class can we please welcome our new student from French and my name is Mr. Garisson and I'm going to be your teacher for these three years.

Well the teacher seems nice and the class did welcomed me.

"You can sit next to Heidi." and he shows me an empty desk next to a girl whit a green jacket. I sat in the stool and was surprised at what the teacher is acctualy teaching. He is teaching us about movies and stuff like that. I am really surprised.

I notice a boy staring at me whit an orange hoody.

"You don't wanna mess whit him because he's a complete pervert."

"Ok thank Heidi I will keep that in mind."

"So, do you wanna go whit me to lunch?"

"Yeah why not, you can show me around a bit."

"Ok."

"Ey, one question?"

"Spill it."

"Who was the fat kid who made fun of me in front of the whole class?"

"Oh, that's Eric Cartman. You don't wanna know him because he is a racist, nazi, etc..."

"Ok, I will try to avoid him."

And so I talked to Heidi the whole time until lunch time.

"So can you introduce me to all your classmates around here?"

"Yeah ok."

We sat at a table whit a lot of other girls around and Heidi started

"This is Wendy Testaburger," she wore a purple jacket and yellow pants, not exactly my stile,

"this is Bebe Stevens," man, she looks like a movie star whit her blond hair and her red outfit,

"This is Rebecca Tucker but we call her Red," I thin I know why they call her Red, its probably because of the Red hair she has.

"and this is etc...

And so Heidi introduced me to all of my new classmates at least the girls.

"And who are those boys there?" showing at the boys I saw this morning.

"Oh they are Stan, the school jock, Kyle, the geek, Kenny, the school pervert and last but not least Eric, the fat ass racist."

"Yeah, but that Kenny is kind of cute whit his wild spiky blond hair."

"what ever you say Pat. You only think that because you don't know his gross secret."

"What is his secret?" I looked at her wondering.

Than she calls here another boy and whisper him something in his ear, and than he went there and took out a knife and cut Kenny's throat.

WAIT WHAT?!!!

"Are you insane?!" I yelled at the boy and than I saw someone opening the door. It was Kenny, WTF?

"Well Pat now you see that Kenny can't die because he always comes back."

"Wow, wow, wow, you are trying to tell me that Kenny is immortal?"

"Something like that."

I just looked at here for a while very confused and than the boys came at our table.

"Hi my name is Kyle Broflovski."

"And my name is Stan Marsh."

I smiled at them and than I looked at the other two boys and than Kenny, who has awoken from the dead, says

"Hi my name is Kenny McCormick a.k.a. perv."

I looked at him and I saw that he was serious and I just smile at him back and say

"My name is Patricia Dechanel, nice to meet you guys."

And than I looked at Eric and he says

"Hi my name is Yura, YOU'RE A FAGG." and he started to laugh until Kyle brakes him up and says

"You dude, not cool you lard but!" and he screams back

"At least I'm not a fucking jew!"

"Hey, don't you dare to belittle my people you fucking fat ass."

"Hey I'm not fat, I am just big bones." and then Kenny commented

"Than you need to have a big bone in your ass!" and we all burst into laughter.

I looked at Kenny for a while and than I noticed his deep blue eyes, they wore so cute, he was cute and I don't care what the other girls think about him cuz I kinnda like him.

Than the bell rang and we all went back to class and I was still thinking about him.

Man, I almost died in there of being bored whit lousy stories about movies that nobody watch anymore.

I went outside and I saw my papawaiting in the car for me.

I ran into the car and he asks me

"So what happen in school?"

I just replied "It was kinda fun and I meet a lot of new friends."

"That's nice. So what do you wanna have for dinner?" he asks wondering.

I just look at him and I said "Pizza would be nice, whit four kinds of cheese and your special homemade souce."

He looks at me smiling and says "That can be arranged."

Then he started the engine and we went home.

I still tough at Kenny and his wonderful blue eyes and how he died and came into the cafeteria from the hallway.

I saw him out of the car walking to his house. It was a real disaster. It seems that he is poor and I could hear his parents arguing in the house and a bottle of vodka flew out of the window hitting Kenny in his head and falls down dying. Oh crap not again, and than I saw him appear right next to the body and he put it away and went into his house.

Man that's disturbing.

I still couldn't believe that I now live in a small hick town instead of a big crowded town whit full of tourists every day. Its nice and quiet out here, but still its cold.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Dinner is served**

"Oh dude the new girl is so freking hot." Said Kenny at the bus stop the next week.

"Yeah, too bad she probably dosen't go for the poor kind eh Kenny?" Eric added smiling at his face.

"Well at least I'm not fat as you you fat turd."

"Hey I'm not fat, I'm just big bones and nothing else ok?"

"Well then you need to have a very big bone in your ass." Kyle said knowing what went next.

"Hey I don't need to take shit from a fucking jew!" he disclaimed.

"Don't belittle my people you douche."

"You guys, this ain't going nowhere so please stop." Stan sad a bit angry.

"I mean we have this kind of conversation almost every morning. Can't we just get along for one time?"

Than Kenny looked at him a bit confused, because Stan never ends Kyles and Cartmans fights.

Then The bus came and they all went inside.

When they came at the school Kenny saw Patricia, the new girl in school, and he didn't looked where he was going and he triped on the sidewalk and break his head and died.

"Lucky bastard!" Cartman yelled "now he won't have to write the test about mr. Garissons fucked up social life."

Kenny felt something worm when he was touching the ground. It was Satan looking at him and breathing behind his neck.

"Kenny, what are you doing down here so soon?" he asked him "Didn't we talked yesterday that you need to die for now one at least once a week and not more or else you will be in hell a lot longer than usual."

Kenny just looked at him and he reminded what they were talking yesterday.

"Ok I will try to not get killed so often."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Satan added.

Than Kenny walked around the parks of hell, it was really cozy once you get over the tourcher. "_Since Saddam went to heaven this place has gone to the better,"_

he tough to him self.

Two hours have passed since Kenny died and than Satan came and brought him back to life.

Kenny doesn't really know why he is always awaken, but he likes it that way.

He went in school and found Patricia alone in the hallway.

He went up to her and she saws him.

He saw that she wasn't really happy and than he asks her

"Why the sad face?"

"I miss my home and my friends." She sad.

Kenny replied "Well I can be your friend if you want to?" she smiles at him and says "Thank you, you're pretty nice."

Then they talked the whole period about themselves, Kenny had alot of stories to tell about South Park and its adventures and how he got killed alomst every time.

Then Patricia took out her hand and grabbed Kenny's hand gently.

Kenny looked at her really surprised and then he almost kissed her but the bell rang.

The students burst out of the classrooms and fill the hallways really quick.

Then Kenny whispered to Patricia" We should be better going to class so that the other teachers won't lectured us."

Patricia asked him "What is the next subject?"

"I think it might be french class."

She smiled_." Looks like a subject she will not fail."_ Kenny tough.

At the end of the class Kenny asked Pat

"Hey Pat, is it okey if I call you that, well I was wondering if I could come to your house after school?"

"Ok. We can go together."

At the end of the school day Kenny waited for Patricia when she finnaly came.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Kenny?" she asked "Would you mind joining me for dinner?"

Kenny didn't took long to think and he just replied "Yeah sure."

They went to her house and went inside.

They were all alone in her room.

They looked at each other and did nothing until Kenny pick up the guts to kiss her.

She was shoked but she didn't push him away, no she hugged him even more until they weren't making out.

"Bonjur. I'm home from the restaurant." Patricia's dad yelled.

They stoped kissing each other and went downstairs.

Kenny introduced him self and misour Dechanel liked him.

"so what are you two going to eat?"

Kenny looked at Pat and she smiled back at him. She did told hm he was a chef, but didn't mentioned that he was a gourmet chef for a french restaurant.

"Well could we see the menu?" Kenny said smiling.

Misour Dechanel smiled at him and said

"Well today's specialty is fried calamari on the grill whit some lemon juice and pomes frites."

"We will take it." Patricia said before Kenny could say anything.

When he tried the food he could only say "Compliments to the chef:"

The cook laugh at the boy and than Kenny saw the time.

"Oh my god ten thirty already, well I will have to leave now. Dinner was really good misour Dechanel, oh and Pat thanks for inviting me to your place."

"You're welcome." they both said at the same time.

Kenny was now walking on the street and thinking about Pat. He knew that she was the one he will love, not like all the other girls he dated.


End file.
